


Keep Your Chin Up, Papyrus

by KadenSins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Decapitation, I made my baby sister read this and she cried for three days I kid u not, Mom yelled at me for making her cry, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenSins/pseuds/KadenSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus was always good at taking his own advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Chin Up, Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble-ish fic I thought of the other day so I decided to write it.

Papyrus always told himself, when things go wrong keep your chin up. Clench your teeth into a smile and get through the hard times. He was good at following this advice; life wasn't always easy after all but he was a cheerful and compassionate skeleton. Despite the lack of a numerous amount of friends, he was close to the ones he did have. 

Although sometimes he felt lonely. 

Keep your chin up, Papyrus. 

He was especially close to his older brother, Sans. Sans was always there for him when times were hard. He always thought that Sans was such a good brother, even if he was a bit too lazy for his own good. 

Sans would never lie to him

Sans  
would  
never  
hide  
the  
truth  
from  
him. 

Keep your chin up, Papyrus. 

Papyrus knew he was loud and maybe a bit awkward at times, but he was such a caring friend. He wanted everyone to be his friend. 

Even the human. 

The human that appeared from the ruins with dust on their clothes. 

The human with the look in their eyes that made a fearful chill run down his spine. 

Keep your chin up, Papyrus. 

Papyrus stood at the edge of Snowdin before Waterfall. He tugged at and rubbed his scarf, trying to calm himself. He repeated that thought in his head over and over. The human would be here soon, and he planned on sparing them. He decided a while ago that there was no point in fighting them. If they could just see how nice being friends could be, then maybe they would stop killing monsters. He wanted to help them. He took a deep breath as he stared into the fog. The human was here. 

Papyrus hoped they couldn't see him trembling. 

Keep your chin up, Papyrus. 

He may have been scared, but he chose to ignore it. He knew that somewhere inside that human was the capacity to do good. He wanted to help them realize that. Even as he spoke they stepped closer. They wouldn't look at him. Maybe his words were reaching the human's soul. Maybe they felt remorse for the sins they had committed. The thought calmed him, and he smiled. He outstretched his arms, welcoming them. 

"Keep your chin up, Papyrus," a voice whispered in his head. 

A voice that wasn't his own. 

S

L

A

S

H

They could have done good. Even as he held his own head in his hands, he knew there was some good left in them. He could feel his body shattering into dust. It hurt. His head dropped to the ground, and he looked up at the human. He told them that he still believed in them. With his last breath he promised them that they could do better, even if they didn't think so. He could feel his soul cracking, his face splitting apart into a million bits. This was it. 

His last thought was of his brother.


End file.
